Somewhere only we know
by Giraffescanfly13
Summary: A summer he will never forget NALU


Chapter 1  
The last day of school.(part 1)  
I woke to the all to familiar sound of my alarm clock beeping.  
I smiled to myself knowing it was the last time I would hear it in three months.  
I kicked the blankets off me, missing the warmth immediately.  
After five minutes of procrastinating I finally got out of my bed and went straight to my closet.  
I found the outfit I picked out the night before hanging up neatly. It was made up of my dark blue skinny jeans, and my pikachu t-shirt.  
After I put that on I went to the bathroom and debated on how to do my hair for ten minutes but, as always I put it in it's usual half side pony and straightening the bottoms.  
I quickly ran downstairs and shoved an apple down my throat then, I was off.  
I was early to the bus stop as usual. So I decided to put my head phones in as I waited for Natsu and Elfman.  
It took two blood on the dance floor songs for Natsu to finally show up. I saw him come from his side of the street and so I walked up to greet him.  
"LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" He shouted excitedly,  
"Woo!" I joined,  
"Today is going to be awesome,"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Oh hi guys! Today is the last day of school isn't it exciting?!" Coco greeted us,  
"Umm yeah," Natsu replied awkwardly,  
Coco was the kind of girl who never grew out of things like Disney channel and pig tails. She was nice but she was well, how do I put this nicely? Oh yeah annoying.  
So after about seven minutes of listening to coco go on about Hannah montanna, Elfman finally came to our aid.  
"Hey guys last day of school guys!" Wow that greeting got old fast.  
"Take off that pikachu hat it makes you look like a faggot!" Natsu alerted Elfman with a sour tone.  
I looked down at my t-shirt then at Natsu awkwardly.  
He noticed my glance and started laughing at my pain. He could be a jerk sometimes but he still had his moments of sweetness.  
After a couple minutes of celebration and being called a faggot the bus finally arrived.  
We immediately went into our assigned seats. I sat next to Natsu and Elfman sat infront of us.  
Like usual Natsu and I linked hands, and elfman played pokemon on his ds.  
Your probably wondering why Natsu and I are holdings hands and well I for know myself it just kinda happened.  
I think it might be cause we like each other, but at the same time I don't think it is.  
We quietly sat enjoying our moments of peace until the loud kids got on.  
I put my head on Natsu's shoulder briefly and sighed as the loud kids got on.  
Gray sat next to Elfman then turned to us.  
"Why do you guys do that?" He asked me and Natsu in an annoyed voice.  
"I hold everyone's hand!" I defended myself,  
"Why?" He blinked,  
"Cause love makes the world go round!" I smiled  
" wow! Did you just quote the power puff girls?"  
"Wow! Did you just admit you watched the power puff girls?" Natsu asked gray with a smirk.  
"Whatever!" Gray said, then he turned to me. "Lucy let me go through your phone,"  
I rolled my eyes then gave it to him.  
"So I heard there will be A bouncy house," I said trying to start a conversation.  
"Fuck yeah!" Natsu rejoiced,  
"You don't have to be loud about it,"  
"Screw the system!" He yelled louder, earning a glare from the bus driver.  
I rolled my eyes and plugged my earphones in.  
Blood on the dance floor was my favorite band, because I felt like I was high or something when I listened to them, and when people found out I listened to them I just seemed that much cooler.  
I felt Natsu take one of my earbuds and put it in his ear, he was sure going to regret that because I was listening to candy land.  
It only took a couple of minutes for him to take it out and start to judge me.  
"How can you listen to that junk?"  
"How can you not? Now Sh it's getting to the good part!"  
He rolled his eyes at my absurd music taste and started playing with my hair.  
It took half an hour for the bus to get to the high school. But I was happy throughout it I was cherishing every moment.  
I arrived at the corner of the school me and my friends talked at each morning.  
"Hey guys!" I said joyfully!  
"Last day of school! Today is going to be amazing!" Lisanna said excitedly. That phrase was going to be the death of me.  
"Yeah totally!" I agreed with a smile.  
"Kana kana!" I called out,  
"Lucy, lucy!"  
"Hai,"  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to feel your eyebrow hair!" I giggled  
"Did you have sugar on your Cheerios this morning?"  
"I think you phrased that wrong the correct question is did you have Cheerios on your sugar today?"  
"Wow just wow Lucy," Kana rolled her eyes. Me and kana have been best friends since sixth grade, she just understands me and my terrible sense of humor.  
RING RING!  
The warning bell rang loudly.  
We all scattered to our first period class, for attendance.  
I walked into my math class with the biggest smile on my face knowing I would never ever have to go in there again.  
After the old hag made sure everyone was here we shuffled to the auditorium.  
Once we got into the hell hole, they started giving out awards, of course I didn't get one. I was never really a favorite of any teachers.  
One hour out of my day I will never get back.  
Soon after that I went to every other chord class that I hated and said my tearful goodbyes.  
When I got to the lunch table I sat in my usual spot with kana levy, mira, lisanna, Erza, and freed.  
"I can't wait till I get to the bouncy house," levy said excitedly.  
"I don't think I'm even going on it," freed said with a sour tone.  
"Fool your lost, bouncy houses are the shit!" Kana exclaimed.  
"One time I had this bouncy house for my birthday and it had scooby doo's head on the top, so when we were inside we pretended like we were being eaten by him," lisanna said with a blink.  
We all stared blankly at her then started laughing for no good reason.  
After all the ten minute goodbye classes were over the whole school was directed to the football field. Where there was not only one bouncy house but two! And a van with some radio station logo on it playing music that was bearable.  
Natsu was the first person I found in the crowd.  
"Hey! Wanna go on the bouncy house?!"  
"Fuck yeah!" I screamed enthusiastically.  
We got there and the line was like an hour long wait so we decided to just sit on the sides of the field and be boring.  
Just then Loke approached us.  
"Hey Lucy! Natsu!"  
I smiled in acknowledgement. He blushed then sat next to me.  
After a while of just being awkward he finally turned to me and asked,  
"So um wanna be my girlfriend?"  
My jaw dropped and out of panic I grabbed Natsu's hand and replied "sorry I'm taken!"  
"Oh sorry oh sorry, no hard feelings right Natsu?"  
Natsu was still in shock but before he could answer loke walked off embarrassed.  
I sighed," that was close,"  
"Yeah um yeah, close heh," Natsu stuttered nervously.  
I looked at him and he was blushing and staring at me with puppy dog eyes.  
I giggled then pecked his cheek lightly making his whole face red.  
"You take things to seriously," I laughed at his embarrassed face, it was revenge from this morning.  
"Lucy! We need to go to the bouncy house now!" Screamed a running kana.  
~~~ authors note~~~~~  
I'm sorry if this first chapter is kinda boring, I'm trying to get the plot going and get everyone introduced to what roles the characters play and junk. But I haven't given up on other fanfiction yet I just wrote this and thought I would post it. So please please pleaseeeee review for my sanity! And favorite and follow! I love you!


End file.
